The present invention relates generally to the field of therapeutics for hemostatic disorders.
Hemophilia B (also known as Christmas disease) is one of the most common inherited bleeding disorders in the world. It results in decreased in vivo and in vitro blood clotting activity and requires extensive medical monitoring throughout the life of the affected individual. In the absence of intervention, the afflicted individual will suffer from spontaneous bleeding in the joints, which produces severe pain and debilitating immobility; bleeding into muscles results in the accumulation of blood in those tissues; spontaneous bleeding in the throat and neck can cause asphyxiation if not immediately treated; renal bleeding; and severe bleeding following surgery, minor accidental injuries, or dental extractions also are prevalent.
Normal in vivo blood coagulation at minimum requires the serine proteases Factors II (prothrombin), VII, IX, X and XI (soluble plasma proteins); cofactors including the transmembrane protein tissue factor and the plasma proteins Factors V and VIII; fibrinogen, the transglutaminase Factor XIII, phospholipid (including activated platelets), and calcium. Additional proteins including kallikrein, high molecular weight kininogen, and Factor XII are required for some in vitro clotting tests, and can play a role in vivo under pathologic conditions.
In hemophilia, blood clotting is disturbed by a lack of certain plasma blood clotting factors. Hemophilia B is caused by a deficiency in Factor IX that can result from either the decreased synthesis of the Factor IX protein or a defective molecule with reduced activity. The treatment of hemophilia occurs by replacement of the missing clotting factor by exogenous factor concentrates highly enriched in Factor IX. However, generating such a concentrate from blood is fraught with technical difficulties, as is described below.
Purification of Factor IX from plasma (plasma derived Factor IX; pdFIX) almost exclusively yields active Factor IX. However, such purification of Factor IX from plasma is very difficult because Factor IX is only present in low concentration in plasma (5 μg/mL. Andersson, Thrombosis Research 7: 451 459 (1975). Further, purification from blood requires the removal or inactivation of infectious agents such as HIV and HCV. In addition, pdFIX has a short half-life and therefore requires frequent dosing. Recombinant factor IX (rFIX) is also available, but suffers from the same short half-life and need for frequent dosing (e.g., 2-3 times per week for prophylaxis) as pdFIX. rFIX also has a lower incremental recovery (K value) compared to pdFIX, which necessitates the use of higher doses of rFIX than those for pdFIX.
Reduced mortality, prevention of joint damage and improved quality of life have been important achievements due to the development of plasma-derived and recombinant Factor IX. Prolonged protection from bleeding would represent another key advancement in the treatment of hemophilia B subjects. However, to date, no products that allow for prolonged protection have been developed. Therefore, there remains a need for improved methods of treating hemophilia due to Factor IX deficiency that are more tolerable and more effective than current therapies.